


Sunshine In The Dead Of Night

by myungjunnie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:32:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myungjunnie/pseuds/myungjunnie
Summary: Jinwoo really needs to finish an assignment for class, but with Myungjun's needy tendencies, it proves difficult for him.





	Sunshine In The Dead Of Night

“Baaabbbyyyy,” Myungjun called from the other room. Jinwoo could hear the pout in the other boys voice as he tried to write his dissertation.    
“I’m busy! I’ll be there as soon as I finish this page,” Jinwoo yelled back. Most of the time he loved his boyfriend’s neediness, but today he had work to do. He was only 7 pages into his 14 page paper that was due at the end of the week and he needed to focus.

  
“Jinwooooooo I think I’m dyinggggg without youuuu I’ll wither away into nothingggggg,” Myungjun called out, louder this time, desperation evident in his tone. Jinwoo sighed, his paper would have to wait. He picked up his laptop and his mug of now lukewarm tea and headed into their bedroom. 

  
He walked in to find Myungjun on his phone, pouting at the screen, looking at what seemed to be photos from their last vacation to the beach, he sighed. “I know you want all of my attention but I really need to write this paper, what if you hold me while I type; will that work as a good compromise?” Jinwoo said, his boyfriend now looking up at him with twinkles in his eyes, nodding furiously. Jinwoo sat the cup of cold tea on the bedside table after taking a sip and making a face; cold tea was horrible, but he was too lazy to go reheat it. After sitting the tea down Jinwoo placed his computer at the foot of the bed and sunk into Myungjun’s arms, Myungjun pulled him into a warm backhug and giggled into his ear softly.

  
“I missseddd youuuu,” Myungjun whispered softly into the other boy’s ear as he pulled him closer. Jinwoo nuzzled his side into his boyfriend’s chest as he pulled his computer into his lap and sighed again, this time more contentedly.

  
“Maybe this was a good idea,” Jinwoo had been so stressed over this paper he didn’t realize how tense he was until the other boy had tangled himself around him. Myungjun was so warm and he always made Jinwoo more relaxed, even with nothing more than a simple embrace. Jinwoo took another sip of his disgusting cold tea and continued writing his paper while Myungjun looked on.

  
After a few minutes though, myungjun started to get bored, it was late and he was sleepy, so he started tracing his fingers along Jinwoo’s skin. It was just up and down his biceps at first, but then his long gentle fingers made their way up to Jinwoo’s neck. Jinwoo leaned into the touch, he loved the feeling of Myungjun’s fingers on his skin. Then Myungjun’s hand found its way down Jinwoo’s side, over the thin tank top he was wearing. At this point Jinwoo knew what Myungjun was trying to do, and he was certainly accomplishing it. Jinwoo turned his head to look at his boyfriend, a sleepy smile laying across the older boy’s lips.

  
“Honey, I really need to write this paper. I know what you’re doing,” he said with a smile, kissing Myungjun’s nose. “let me finish this page and then I promise I’ll take care of you, okay?” he ran his fingers through the other boy’s hair, making him whine, and then turned back to his essay. 

  
Jinwoo flew through the rest of the page he was working on; before meeting Myungjun he had literally nothing to motivate him, but now with the prospect of his boyfriend’s affection on the line, it was a race against Myungjun’s body telling him to sleep, and Jinwoo’s desire to kiss every part of his boyfriend’s skin that he could reach. Jinwoo felt the other boys face on his neck, nodding off to sleep every few seconds. He turned and kissed Myungjun’s forehead and cupped his boyfriend’s cheek in his hand. “Ten more minutes my love, then I’m all yours.” Jinwoo whispered.

  
Myungjun sighed and nuzzled his face into the younger boy’s shoulder, “I don’t know if I can wait that longggg, I need you nowwwww,” Myungjun began to press kisses into the back of Jinwoo’s neck, deepening them the longer he went, and on the third or fourth try, he moved his lips to reveal a purple welt on Jinwoo’s back. Myungjun giggled softly at what he’d done, entertaining himself while his boyfriend worked, or more accurately,  _ tried _ to work on his paper.   
Jinwoo felt Myungjun press another kiss into his back and he couldn’t focus on his essay any longer, he pushed his laptop to the side and turned so he was straddling Myungjun, who had a look of pure delight on his face.

  
“I knew that would get your attention,” he said, his breath hitching as Jinwoo ground his hips into Myungjun’s own. The older boy splayed his legs out underneath Jinwoo as he pressed kisses along his boyfriend’s collarbones, feeling as Myungjun moaned with his lips still pressed into his throat. He continues moving his kisses up until their lips meet; Myungjun tasted like honey, it was addicting, and Jinwoo could never get enough of his boyfriend’s kisses. He hovered himself over his boyfriend’s body as the boy underneath him squirmed and moaned into Jinwoo’s affection, he continued grinding himself into his boyfriend’s hips and he could feel the effects of what he was doing growing in both of their pants. Jinwoo pulled away from the kiss for a minute to compose himself, as he did so he heard a soft whine escape Myungjun’s lips, pulling him back in. They continued like this for a few more minutes, kissing and moaning into each others’ mouths as they were too into the moment to pull away for a breath. After one particularly long kiss, Jinwoo pulled his mouth away from Myungjun’s, and being the baby he is Myungjun proceeded to throw a pretend fit, pouting and whining and kicking his feet. After one particular kick though, right as Jinwoo was about to go back in to stop his boyfriend’s tantrum, they both heard a crashing noise. Jinwoo turned his head and his eyes sank to see what was on the floor.

  
“MY LAPTOP,” He yelled, clamoring off of Myungjun to pick his computer up off the floor. It had somehow managed to land screen-down on their hardwood floors. Jinwoo tried turning it on, but to no avail, his voice defeated as the next words escaped his lips “I didn’t save.”

  
Myungjun, not knowing what to do, just knowing that if he had let Jinwoo work on his paper instead of annoying him for cuddles, his laptop would be safe in the other room right now offered, “maybe it’s just the screen? We can try plugging it into my gaming pcs screen and seeing if it’s still there? I’ll pay for it to get fixed, I- Jinwoo I’m so sorry,” He said those last words like he’d gotten the air knocked out of his lungs. 

  
Jinwoo, hearing the defeat in his boyfriend’s voice, placed his laptop on the bedside table and turned his attention to Myungjun. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair and sighed. “Baby it’s okay, it’s just a computer. We both got a little too worked up.” He pulled the older boy into a hug, feeling him melt into his arms. “Come on let’s just cuddle, I’ll see if it can be fixed in the morning.” Jinwoo knew that his laptop was probably done for, so what mattered now was his boyfriend’s state of mind. He wasn’t going to be petty enough to let a computer come between them. 

  
Later, as Myungjun was lulled to sleep by Jinwoo humming a song that was stuck in his head, he turned to the younger boy tiredly, kissing his nose and then saying with a sigh “you’re really the best boyfriend in the whole universe,” nuzzling deeper into Jinwoo’s embrace.

  
As he felt Myungjun fall asleep in his arms he kissed the top of his head and pulled him closer, whispering “yeah well, you shine brighter than all the stars in the sky, sunshine.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> rip Jinwoo's laptop, dont worry he gets it fixed.. maybe.


End file.
